


L'Olympien

by Kate_Harlock



Series: Celle des Chemins [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Sang-mêlée devenue adulte, Emilia envisage de quitter la colonie, de tout reprendre à zéro, sans savoir qu'un événement de son passé reviendra la hanter.
Series: Celle des Chemins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654135





	1. Chapter 1

_Cette fiction est la réécriture d'une autre, que d'autres auront peut-être lu. Le titre n'a plus de sens, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleur. Elle prend place tout de suite après le cinquième tome de la série et ne prend pas en compte les Héros de l'Olympe, que je n'avais pas encore lu. C'est un crossover avec Saint-Seiya, bien que le début se déroule principalement dans l'univers de Percy Jackson._

  
Le linceul de Léna était violet. Habile de ses mains, Emilia avait choisi de l'orner de trois lunes en différentes phases, un de symboles de notre mère Hécate, espérant peut-être que cela lui porte chance aux Enfers.

  
Il était tard dans la nuit quand nous avons brûlé son corps. Emilia était postée de l'autre côté du feu, droite, le visage fermé. Les flammes créaient sur sa personne des reflets quasi surnaturels, sans doute l'effet recherché, et la fumée remplissait l'air, se teintant de mille nuances. Il n'y avait sans doute que moi qui voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus que des cendres, nous avons regagné notre place dans les gradins. Emilia s'est éclipsée au milieu de la cérémonie, j'ai décidé de la suivre. Il n'y avait pas lieu de m'inquiéter. Elle marchait près du lac, distraite.

  
-Je sais que tu es là, Chris, a-t-elle lancé.

  
-Je n'ai pas essayé de me cacher.

  
Je l'ai rejointe. Pendant quelques minutes, nous avons observé la lune immense qui se reflétait sur les flots. Au premier frisson, j'ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était glacée. Je n'en ai rien dit. Elle non plus.

-Notre bungalow est presque achevé, ai-je dit, lui posant la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Tu viendras habiter avec moi?

  
Elle a tourné la tête vers moi. Sous la lueur de la lune, ses yeux semblaient d'un violet intense, sans teinte de son bleu habituel. Je me suis demandé s'il pouvait s'agir d'une bénédiction ou si j'hallucinais.

  
-Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta sœur, a-t-elle murmuré.

  
J'avais beau m'y attendre, l'entendre le prononcer ne m'a pas moins secoué. Au bout d'interminables secondes, je me suis obligé à sourire. Elle n'en a pas été dupe.

  
-Alors, qui est ta mère?

  
-Athéna.

  
Une autre pause.

  
-J'aurais préféré Hécate.

  
Moi aussi, ai-je pensé.

  
-Ce doit être mon plus grand défaut, a-t-elle poursuivi. Vouloir tout contrôler.

  
-On se connait depuis presque huit ans. Nous avons tout vécus.

  
J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, collé mon front contre le sien. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

  
-Tu sais combien je t'aime, Emilia.

  
-Oui.

  
-Et tu sais que tu ne cesseras pas, jamais, d'être ma sœur parce que nous n'avons pas la même mère.

  
Elle m'a rendu l'étreinte, et l'instant d'après elle pleurait sur ma manche. Je l'ai laissée faire. La Emilia que je connaissais ne pleurait que trop rarement pour tout ce qu'elle avait connu, et j'étais plutôt content qu'elle se laisse aller, pour une fois.

  
-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, ai-je ajouté.

  
-Je... Merci.

  
Elle s'échappait déjà.

  
-Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, d'accord? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

  
-D'accord.

  
Elle s'est éloignée, frêle silhouette blonde et lumineuse dans l'obscurité, de ce pas sûr, presque dansant, qu'elle avait mis des années à perfectionner. Je ne me suis pas inquiété. Elle reviendrait, ma sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne penser à rien. C'était primordial.

  
La lettre de Lukas, une nouvelle balafre sur le mannequin. Ma correspondance avec Gabriel et mon trou de mémoire qui s'était ensuivi, un bras en moins. La mort de Léna, et sa tête tomba. Si seulement…

  
Je déchiquetai soigneusement le reste du mannequin et dispersai la paille à grands coups de pieds, malgré la douleur que cela pouvait engendrer. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, et seul le réflexe du demi-dieu qui venait d'entrer dans l'arène lui évita de se prendre un coup d'épée en plein visage.

  
C'était un nouveau, qui venait à peine d'arriver et qui repartirait probablement bientôt. Un fils d'Arès, me semblait-il. Cheveux noirs, grand et large, un visage bizarrement… Doux. Il contempla les dégâts, puis sans un mot, vint m'aider à ramasser.

  
-Je pourrais te demander si tout va bien mais ce serait stupide, me dit-il une fois le sol déblayé.

  
Je parvins à sourire. Il était -objectivement- plutôt agréable à regarder, mais pour la subtilité, on repasserait.

  
-Je suis désolé.

  
-Ah?

  
-Je t'ai déjà vue, se justifia-t-il. Tu es la fille d'Hécate… Je suis arrivé il y a peu, mais je t'ai vue lors des cérémonies funéraires. C'est bien ta sœur qui est morte?

  
Ah. Ouais. Il parlait de Léna. Si seulement…

  
Je souris à moitié.

  
-Non, lui répondis-je simplement.

  
-Non?

  
-J'ai un frère qui est mort il y a deux ans et une sœur morte cet été. Mon frère a survécu, mais je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas mon frère.

  
C'était ridicule, déjà, d'avoir cru que je pouvais être la sœur de Chris. Personne ne s'était opposé à ce qu'il me fasse déménager au récent bungalow d'Hécate ''en attendant'', pas même elle qui avait toujours semblé avoir une certaine affection envers moi, mais comment pouvais-je leur ressembler si peu? J'étais un peu plus petite et bien plus mince que Léna l'était. J'étais blonde aussi, mais mes cheveux étaient plus pâles et plus raides, et je ressemblais encore à une enfant malgré mes dix-neuf ans, contrairement à elle qui faisait plus vieille. Chris m'appelait pourtant toujours sa sœur, mais je ne l'étais pas, en vérité. Pouvais-je pourtant renier l'éducation qu'il m'avait donnée?

  
-Alors, de qui es-tu la fille?

  
J'hésitai, ayant envie de parler de mes parents adoptifs, Bryan et Lorraine, puis de lui mentir en répondant que j'étais bien celle d'Hécate.

  
-Athéna, répondis-je finalement.

  
Il se méprit sur mon hésitation.

  
-Je connais peu la mythologie, mais il me semble que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

  
-Elle n'a jamais voulu me revendiquer : elle y a été obligée. Elle m'a voulue, forcément, pourquoi m'a-t-elle ignorée auparavant? Il y a sept ans que je vis ici.

  
-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, avoua-t-il.

  
Son désarroi m'arracha un petit rire.

  
-Je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi. Sauf que tout est nouveau. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

  
-Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre, au début. Mais le deuxième été, on est blasés. C'est drôle à dire, mais c'est un camp de vacances.

  
J'écartai les mains en un geste vague.

  
-Un camp de vacances pour demi-dieux.

  
Cette fois il rit avec moi.

  
-Tu as une jolie voix, déclara-t-il.

  
Je souris.

  
-Je te vois venir de loin, tu sais.

  
Je le vis repasser dans sa tête ses dernières paroles.

  
-Non, protesta-t-il. Je voulais dire… Ta voix… Tu n'es pas américaine, toi non plus?

  
-Je viens de France.

  
-Ah, fit-il, comprenant. Je suis canadien.

  
- _Comment t'appelles-tu?_

  
Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il comprenne, mais il a souri.

  
- _Je m'appelle Max et mes parents sont québécois_ , a-t-il déclaré dans un français impeccable. _Et toi?_

  
- _Émilie._

  
- _Ah, c'est un joli prénom, Émilie._

  
Se croyait-il réellement subtil?

  
- _Alors, tu vas retourner en France?_

  
- _Je me le demande encore._

  
Bryan et Lorraine m'avait dit souhaiter me revoir, mais c'était au début de l'été. J'avais passé une semaine chez eux avec Gabriel, le fils de Lukas, qui avait accepté de me rencontrer. Lukas n'avait pas réellement pris soin de lui non plus. Après, j'étais partie avec Gabriel vers un lieu inconnu et Kristos, inquiet, m'avait retrouvée trois jours plus tard. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Je doutais d'avoir envie de retourner en France, pas maintenant.

  
Chris avait servi comme conseiller, tout comme Zoe. Il disait qu'il voulait tenter sa chance dans la ''vraie vie'', peut-être pouvoir fonder une famille avec elle. J'irai peut-être avec eux une année, pour voir. Ou bien, dans un autre cas, j'avais toujours la lettre de Lukas. J'aimerais faire connaissance avec toi, Emilie. Il vivait au Texas, à Austin. Avec un peu de volonté ce pourrait être sympa, et avec un peu de chance je ne disparaitrai pas une deuxième fois.

  
- _Pourquoi?_ demandai-je, voyant que Max attendait.

  
Ses joues prirent une teinte rose tout à fait fascinante.

  
- _C'est une idée débile, mais je ne sais pas où aller, moi non plus… Je voulais découvrir le pays, peut-t-être qu'on p-pourrait y aller en-sembles._

  
Ou mes oreilles étaient défectueuses, ou j'entendais réellement Max, fils d'Arès et bâti comme une armoire à glace, bégayer. C'était hilarant, mais je sentais bien que c'était pour lui une source de honte, alors je m'obligeai à ne pas rire. Après avoir fini sa phrase, il a pris une grande inspiration, m'a souri à nouveau.

  
- _Pourquoi moi, et pas disons une de tes sœurs?_ l'ai-je relancé.

  
Il eut un petit sourire.

  
- _T'es sérieuse? Elles me trouvent trop mou. J'hésitais, puis je t'ai vue._

  
Il m'a tendu la main comme pour faire un high five.

  
- _On se comprend, c'est un signe._

  
J'ai éclaté de rire. On me disait très peu sérieuse, contrairement aux autres enfants d'Athéna, à cause de cette filiation imaginaire avec Hécate. J'aimais cette façon dont s'exprimait Max, cette sincérité.

Tout changeait. La guerre était finie et une nouvelle vie s'amorçait lentement. J'avais dix-neuf ans et je ne pouvais rester éternellement ici. Peut-être avais-je tort. Peut-être pas.

  
J'ai tapé dans la main de Max.

  
- _Pourquoi pas, après tout?_

  
Je faillis ajouter ''Mais par pitié, cesse de me draguer.'' lorsque son rire m'en dissuada. Peut-être l'avais-je jugé trop vite. J'avais en tout cas l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe ne voulait pas s'établir trop loin du camp. Pas à New York, précisait-elle cependant, peut-être au New Jersey, en Delaware ou au Maryland. Chris, qui n'avait jamais supporté le froid- un rappel de ses origines méditerranéennes-, aurait préféré s'installer plus au sud, là où l'hiver était plus doux, en Floride, par exemple. Après de longues négociations, ils ont décidés d'essayer de trouver un petit logement quelque part dans une grande ville en Caroline du Nord, au milieu.

  
-Tu viendra? m'a demandé Zoe.

  
-Peut-être un mois.

  
Je regardais la carte étalée sur la banquette entre mon lit et celui de Kristos. Combien de temps pour se rendre au Texas?

  
-Pourquoi? Que veux-tu faire?

  
J'ai mentionné la lettre de Lukas.

  
-Tu va rester avec lui toute l'année? s'est étonné Chris.

  
-Non, je veux voyager avec Max.

  
-Qui est Max? m'a questionné mon presque peut-être frère (je ne savais pas encore comment le qualifier) alors que Zoe se mordillait la lèvre en me regardant.

  
-Le garçon qui lui tourne autour depuis une semaine, a-t-elle répondu à ma place.

  
Chris a levé des yeux étonnés.

  
-Ah bon?

  
-Il est canadien, il ne connaît rien des Etats-Unis.

  
-Ah, a fait Chris.

  
-Ah, lui ai-je retourné, allant jusqu'à imiter son hochement de tête. Quoi?

  
Il a levé un sourcil.

  
-Tu m'annonces que tu va partir en voyage avec un quasi-inconnu.

  
-Je sais me défendre, Chris.

  
-Je n'ai pas dit que Maxime était dangereux, mais…

  
-Max.

  
-Peu importe.

  
-Mais quoi?

  
-Sortons, m'a suggéré Zoe avant que Chris ne trouve une réponse. J'aimerais parler avec toi, Emilia.

  
J'ai obéi, et nous nous sommes retrouvées sur le toit. Chris avait fabriqué une échelle en faisant ressortir certaines briques. Le bungalow n'était pas si haut, mais j'aimais cette vue sur la vallée.

  
-Tu va me le reprocher? ai-je demandé tandis qu'elle attachait ses longs cheveux pour éviter que le vent ne les emmêle.

  
Zoe était une fille d'Eros. Belle et soignée jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était probablement ce qui avait poussé Chris à s'intéresser à elle en premier lieu.

  
-Non. Sa famille lui est précieuse, Emilia, et tu restes sa sœur…

  
J'ai compris son intention lorsqu'elle m'a souri. Des petites lucioles turquoise se sont mises à danser dans l'air entre nous deux. Plus d'un enfant d'Aphrodite ou d'Eros était capable d'enjôlement. Zoe n'étant pas particulièrement douée et ayant beaucoup apprivoisé ce pouvoir grâce à Kristos, j'aurais pu les repousser sans trop de difficulté, mais je les ai laissées chuchoter à mon oreille, me rappeler que Chris était mon frère, peu importe ce qui était arrivé.

  
-Il espérait vraiment que tu vienne vivre avec nous.

  
-Ce sera l'année prochaine, ai-je alors répliqué.

  
-Vous avez perdu Aurélien et Léna, puis tu disparais à ton tour… Il a déjà cru te perdre une fois. Il a peur, c'est tout.

  
Zoe a hésité.

  
-Il... Il aurait aimé une famille normale, mais ce n'est pas ce que la vie lui a donné.

  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer à t'écouter, ai-je répondu sèchement.

  
Les lucioles ont commencé à s'effacer comme le sourire de Zoe flanchait. C'était fascinant parce qu'elle ne les voyait pas et qu'elle n'avait sans doute même pas conscience de ce que je voyais.

  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'est-elle excusée. Il t'aime, tu sais. Je crois que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, que tu reste pour toujours une enfant, que rien ne puisse jamais t'enlever à lui, et encore plus maintenant. Tu lui échappes.

  
J'ai réfléchi un instant.

  
-Comment dois-je le rassurer, selon toi?

  
-Je ne pense pas que tu le puisse, s'est exprimé Zoe avant de se tourner vers moi. Il est en train de vivre ses premières inquiétudes de grand frère tiret père.

  
-Viens-tu vraiment de prononcer ''tiret''?

  
Elle a ri.

  
-C'est le premier garçon. Sa jalousie est normale, Emilia.

  
L'espace d'une seconde, je revis un oeil vert. Un visage qui aurait paru enfantin sans la marque qui barrait sa joue. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient et me souriaient. Et puis, tout aussi rapidement, sa vision disparut. L'aurais-je rencontré pendant cette fameuse semaine?

  
Je me rendis compte que Zoe attendait.

  
-Max et moi? Tu pense que… 

  
-Il t'aime bien, selon moi, et Chris aussi le pense. Mais contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas venue te mettre en garde. Je veux juste que tu fasse attention à ne pas briser le cœur de ce garçon si tel est le cas.  
Elle est redescendue, me laissant seule sur le toit, songeuse.


	4. Chapter 4

L'appartement était vraiment petit. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et vide. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles.

  
-C'est parce que Chris voulait à tout prix une télévision, a raillé Zoe.

  
Elle arrivait à capter une dizaine de chaines toutes plus emmerdantes les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, nous pouvions passer des soirées devant, à rire d'un programme de télé-réalité absurde ou d'une rénovation ratée. À leur grand dam, le mois que je leur avais promis est passé trop vite.

  
-Alors... a demandé Kristos. Tu va le rejoindre?

  
J'ai acquiescé. J'avais parlé à Lukas et je le retrouverais au début du printemps. L'automne commençait à peine. Zoe m'a serrée dans ses bras. Leur couple était plutôt récent, mais j'en venais lentement à la considérer comme une sœur. Je ne serais jamais aussi proche qu'elle que je l'avais été avec Léna, cependant.

  
-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, m'a-t-elle chuchoté à l'oreille.

  
Et je suis partie. Nous devions normalement voir les États-Unis, mais sur un élan j'ai proposé à Max de nous diriger vers le sud. Il a accepté, l'air ravi.

  
J'espérais qu'il fasse plus chaud, mais j'ai rapidement découvert que la température était la même qu'au camp. Il faisait froid.

  
-Ce n'est que l'automne, riait Max. Attends cet hiver!

  
Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais toujours froid et que l'extérieur n'y changeait rien.

  
J'ai commencé à discuter en français avec lui lorsque c'est devenu la langue que j'entendais dans la rue.

  
- _Je crois que mon français devenait loin_ , ai-je affirmé en m'apercevant que je ne comprenais pas tout.

  
- _Non. C'est juste des québécois._

  
J'avais entendu parler d'une langue québécoise, mais cette idée s'est avérée absurde. C'était du français, certes un peu différent de ce que j'avais connu. Née en Lorraine et expatriée aux États-Unis dès l'âge de douze ans, je trouvais que mon accent mélangé ne dépareillait pas trop. Je m'habituerais vite.

  
Les grands-parents de Max tenaient un petit restaurant à Montréal, il tenait à m'y emmener.

  
- _Si elle n'est pas cute, elle!_ s'est écrié son grand-père dès que j'eus franchis la porte. _C'donc elle, la fille que tu nous parlais tout le temps?_

  
Max a acquiescé.

  
- _Tirez-vous une buche, les jeunes._

  
Son grand-père, qui s'est présenté comme étant Claude, s'est retourné vers moi, qui n'osait pas bouger. J'étais tétanisée.

  
- _Fais comme chez toi,_ a-t-il insisté.

  
Il m'a attrapé par le poignet et m'a conduite auprès de Max, qui s'était approprié une table. Mon ami riait en silence, et je retins une soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler.

  
- _Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais française?_ ai-je murmuré.

  
- _J'ai pas eu le temps._

  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sa grand-mère apparaissait avec deux plats.

  
- _Du canard laqué_ , a-t-elle précisé en déposant les plats au centre de la table.

  
Elle semblait chinoise. J'ai regardé Max autrement, n'ayant aucune idée qu'il avait des origines asiatiques. Il avait certes le teint un peu plus mat, mais cela ne m'avait pas étonnée, ayant attribué ce trait à ses origines grecques. C'était courant, au camp, c'était au contraire des peaux pâles comme la mienne qui faisaient exception. Il a haussé les épaules.

  
- _Un quart seulement. Tu n'es pas la première à l'apprendre, et probablement pas la dernière non plus._

  
C'était vraiment très bon. Son grand-père a pris une pause au milieu du repas, venant discuter avec nous. Il a proposé de nous héberger pour les prochains jours, et Max a accepté à ma place. Il lui donné un peu d'argent.

  
- _Il y a plein d'endroits sympas que tu peux faire découvrir à Emily._

  
Avant que nous sortions, sa grand-mère est sortie de sa cuisine. Elle m'a tendu une paire de gants.

  
- _Pour protéger tes mains_ , s'est-elle justifié, puis elle a ajouté: _Tes mains… Elles sont vraiment froides._

  
Elle souriait doucement. J'ai eu un autre écho. Une voix adolescente, s'exprimant en français. _J'ai toujours détesté ce mot, ''normal''. Je ne suis pas normal, et toi non plus._

  
J'ai pris les gants sans protester.

  
- _Merci, madame._

  
 _-Lian,_ s'est-elle présentée.

  
Sa peau a frôlé la mienne. Elle était brûlante, et la mienne glacée.

  
 _-Merci,_ ai-je répété avant de suivre mon ami.

  
Il a commencé par la visite du Biodôme, un endroit avec de nombreuses espèces d'animaux exotiques. C'était joli, objectivement, mais je ressentais une vague impression de tristesse. J'ai ignoré mon malaise, apprécié le spectacle, jusqu'à une salle remplie de papillons et maintenue à une température tropicale où, à peine entrée, j'ai tourné de l'œil. À mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur un lit de camp dans une pièce réservée aux employés. J'entendais en arrière-plan Max et un homme se disputer, ce dernier refusant qu'il puisse être apparenté à moi parce qu'il avait l'air asiatique et moi scandinave. J'ai souri faiblement. Une employée est venue s'agenouiller près de moi.

  
- _Te sens-tu mieux, Emily?_

  
J'ai hoché la tête faiblement.

  
- _Tu as eu un coup de chaleur,_ m'a-t-elle expliqué en me tendant une bouteille d'eau. _Tiens, bois._

  
Je me suis redressée difficilement. L'eau était bien froide et rafraichissante. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais soif. Après avoir fini la bouteille, j'ai eu une courte hésitation à en réclamer une deuxième.

  
Elle a pointé la porte d'où provenait encore des éclats de voix.

  
- _Max Desjardins_ , a-t-elle fait. _Il dit être ton cousin. Tu le connais?_

  
Max a enfin pu entrer. Il paraissait plus qu'inquiet.

  
- _Je vais bien,_ l'ai-je rassuré.

  
- _Ce n'était qu'un coup de chaleur_ , a poursuivi la femme.

  
Elle m'a tapoté le bras, et j'ai réalisé alors qu'on m'avait enlevé ma veste et mes gants.

  
- _Mais selon moi, vous devriez peut-être vous rendre aux urgences. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais tu es vraiment froide, Emily, et pâle. Peut-être es-tu anémique._

  
J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure avant de sortir le mensonge le plus con qu'il m'était possible de trouver en quinze secondes chrono.

  
- _C'est mon héritage russe._

  
Les yeux de Max se sont écarquillés.

  
- _J'ai vécu en France, en fait, mais j'ai déjà rendu visite à mes cousins, en Sibérie… Mes cousins de l'autre côté de la famille_ , ai-je poursuivi en faisant un geste vers Max. _De vrais nordiques, hein, capables d'aller jouer en sous-vêtements dans la neige par moins trente degrés._

  
La femme me regardait débiter mes âneries sans un mot.

  
- _Vous comprenez, des décennies à vivre dans la neige, ça laisse des traces… Dans les gènes, je veux dire…_

  
Il faillait vraiment que je me taise.

  
- _Enfin, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrée. Et merci pour votre aide. C'était vraiment gentil, madame._

  
Je me suis levée, lui ai serré la main et ai indiqué la porte à Max. Quand nous sommes sortis, la pauvre semblait toujours un peu sous le choc, l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

  
Je l'ai entrainé vers la sortie, marmonnant au passage un mot que m'avait appris Chris et dont la traduction la plus exacte était ''Silence'' pour être sûre qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

  
- _Tu as des origines russes?_ a fini par me demander Max, à l'extérieur.

  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

  
- _Non, pas du tout! C'est… C'est sorti tout seul!_

  
J'en riais tellement que les larmes me sont venues aux yeux. C'était tellement absurde. Max a compris peu à peu, a fini par rire avec moi- ou de moi, c'est possible aussi.

  
- _Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas juste expliqué que…? Que…?_

  
Il s'est arrêté pour respirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à bégayer, sans reprendre. Il ne savait sans doute même pas comment finir sa phrase. J'ai souri, m'essuyant les yeux.

  
- _J'ai pas eu le temps_ , l'ai-je imité pour le faire rire.

  
Ça a fonctionné. Et comme j'espérais, il ne m'a posé aucune question de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Max et moi avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à nous balader dans la ville au hasard. Je l'écoutais parler avec fascination de tel ou tel endroit: on voyait bien que c'était sa ville, là où il avait grandi. J'étais ébahie de voir à quel rapidité notre plan de voyager avait pris l'eau, mais aussi de voir que cela ne me dérangeait finalement pas. Il souriait beaucoup et il parlait avec assurance, sans faire attention à ses mots. C'était un côté de lui qui me plaisait vraiment.

  
Le soir, je me suis proposé d'aider au restaurant. Claude m'avait montré le petit salon qui serait ma chambre pendant mon séjour, et il faillait bien que je rembourse au moins une partie de mon séjour ici. C'était plutôt sympa, de se sentir comme n'importe quelle ado. Lorsqu'un client se faisait impoli, je chuchotais ''Affection'' ou ''Calme''. Il paraissait parfois confus, mais n'en faisait pas de cas, ne pouvait se douter de la réalité. De temps à autre, je surprenais un regard rieur de Max qui s'en était bien rendu compte.

  
Nous avons mangés très tard, à neuf heures, lorsque le grand-père de Max a fermé le local. Il nous a fallu un petit moment pour nous rendre compte de ma méprise. Le petit-déjeuner devenait ici simplement le déjeuner, le déjeuner était le diner, et le diner était appelé souper. C'était donc le souper, pas le diner.

  
J'ai aidé Lian à déposer sur la table quatre assiettes de nouilles sautées, dans des portions qui me faisaient déjà saliver. Mon dernier repas était bien loin. Rien que pour la nourriture, ma culpabilité à m'incruster chez eux s'évanouissait déjà. Je pourrais en être contente.

  
- _Et si tu nous parlais de toi, Emily_? a suggéré Claude au milieu du repas.

  
J'ai relevé la tête, me suis essuyé le menton par réflexe avec la manche de ma veste. Une manie qui me venait de Kristos et dont j'essayais difficilement de me débarrasser.

  
- _Tu es bien française, non?_

  
- _J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à mes douze ans._

  
- _Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici?_

  
J'ai réfléchi un instant, cherchant comment le formuler.

  
- _Mon père, Lukas Renault, m'a laissée à une famille d'accueil quand j'étais petite. Mes parents s'appellent Lorraine Matthieu et Bryan Durand. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée, avec tous les problèmes habituels des demi-dieux. Puis, un jour, deux enfants sont débarqués chez eux par hasard et leur ont tout expliqués. Ils m'ont envoyée au camp, en Amérique, officiellement pour aller vivre avec Lukas._

  
- _Tu les as revus_? s'est enquit Claude avec une certaine émotion.

  
- _Oui, au début de l'été._

  
Il en a paru rassuré.

  
- _Qui est ta mère, Emily_? a alors demandé Lian.

  
- _Athéna._

  
- _De quoi est-elle la déesse?_

  
- _La sagesse et la guerre._

  
Lian a éclaté de rire.

  
- _Tu ne m'as pas l'air si sage, Emily._

  
- _Je croyais qu'elle était la fille d'Hécate, au départ_ , a avoué Max. _La déesse de la magie,_ a-t-il précisé à ses grands-parents.

  
J'ai secoué la tête.

  
- _Hécate est la mère de mon frère de cœur, Chris, et je l'ai prise pour la mienne quelques années. J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, mais non._

  
J'ai pu lire une question dans les yeux de ses grands-parents, particulièrement dans ceux de Lian. J'ai posé la main sur mon verre et j'ai murmuré ''glace''. C'était un sort mineur, mais il a fait son effet. J'ai continué avec des trucs somme toute faciles, ne se composant d'un seul mot. Chris m'avait bien prévenue de faire attention avec ce langage chargé de magie, deux mots ou plus mal combinés, ou un mot mal choisi, pouvaient avoir des conséquences inattendues, et c'était sans doute ce qui m'était arrivé. Je savais, cependant, que je ne risquais rien avec ces tours qui auraient pu être ceux d'une illusionniste.


	6. Chapter 6

L'appartement, plutôt petit, comptait la chambre des grands-parents et celle de Max. Ils m'ont donc installée sur un matelas gonflable, dans le salon. Ça ne me déplaisait pas, je voyais par la fenêtre une poignée d'étoiles. Moins qu'à la ferme de quand j'étais petite ou qu'à la colonie, mais cette simple vue m'apaisait. J'aurais sans doute préféré plus d'intimité, ayant vécu longtemps au bungalow surpeuplé d'Hermès, mais on veillait à me laisser tranquille une fois couchée, et personne ne m'avait encore posé de questions indiscrètes sur mon orthèse.

  
La première nuit, j'ai compté les moutons inutilement longtemps, avant de réaliser qu'il faisait trop chaud. Peut-être l'appartement était-il surchauffé? J'ai envoyé valser les couvertures et tenté de me rendormir, en vain. J'ai fini par me lever parce que j'avais soif. Je me suis rendue dans la salle de bains, ai recueilli un peu d'eau du robinet au creux de mes mains. Elle m'a fait grimacer: elle était tiède avec un arrière-gout amer, mais la soif l'a emportée.

  
- ** _Froid_** , ai-je murmurée, croyant comprendre. **_Froid._**

  
Ma peau est redevenue ce qui était presque normal. J'ai fixé mon reflet- ces traits nordiques, disait-on-, mes cheveux d'un blond presque platine, mon visage un peu enfantin, mon teint qui semblait presque irisé sous cet éclairage horrible, et surtout mes yeux d'un bleu qui tendait vers le violet. La majorité des enfants d'Athéna avaient les yeux gris, pourquoi étais-je née avec des yeux violets? J'étais différente, indéniablement, mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

  
J'ai baissé la tête et tenté de me souvenir encore. J'ai invoqué dans mon esprit le visage du garçon balafré, si beau, mais impossible de me rappeler son nom. Je ne suis pas normal et toi non plus. Il… Le froid. Cela devint une certitude. Il m'avait parlé du froid. Mais pourquoi? Avait-il à voir avec celui que je ressentais?

  
- ** _Froid_** , ai-je répété encore une fois en relevant la tête. **_Air-près-froid._**

  
Et ça a marché. La température a baissé autour de moi. J'ai attendu un instant, guettant un indésirable effet secondaire, de la givre sur le miroir ou l'eau qui gèlerait au robinet, mais rien. Le sort semblait bon.

  
Au fil des jours, j'ai commencé à puiser cette énergie en moi plutôt que dans mon environnement. J'ignorais comment je faisais. Chris était un être presque magique, par nature, peut-être était-ce mon cas aussi, même si je ne comprenais pas d'où cela me venait. J'alimentais moi-même la magie qui avait modifié ma peau et mes os. C'était aussi terrifiant que ça paraissait, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix.

  
L'automne est devenu hiver. La ville ne cessait pas pour autant de fourmiller d'activités, bien au contraire. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que ça. J'ai découvert le patinage et la luge, j'ai vu la ville de nuit ornée de mille lumières, j'ai dansé avec des centaines d'autres personnes pendant la Nuit blanche. Tout était si vivant. Ma peur s'estompait: je comprenais que tout aillait bien pour moi.

  
J'ai eu vingt ans le 26 janvier. J'ai envoyé un message-Iris à Chris et Zoe. Celle-ci a eu un peu de mal à se souvenir, mais Chris connaissait par cœur la date de mon anniversaire. Nous avons fêtés à distance, riant en nous racontant les mois écoulés.

  
-Tu as l'air bien plus heureuse que quand tu es partie, a fait remarquer mon frère. Je suis content que ton voyage t'aie apaisée.

  
Zoe a levé une coupe de ce qui semblait être du champagne- et qui ne l'était probablement pas, à l'origine, sachant qu'ils n'en auraient pas les moyens- et m'a fait un clin d'œil. J'ai soupçonné que cette approbation de Chris n'était pas de son fait entier.

  
-Bonne fête, Emilia.

  
Elle s'est tournée vers Chris comme pour lui laisser à nouveau la parole. Ce dernier a souri, un peu tristement.

  
-Léna et moi avons un cadeau pour toi, a-t-il déclaré.

  
-Quoi?

  
Léna était morte, quoi, huit mois plus tôt?

  
-Elle avait commencé ceci pour toi, a poursuivi Chris en faisant un geste de la main dans ma direction, à travers la brume.

  
Une épée est apparue sur le sol, à mes pieds. Je l'ai ramassée. Elle était faite en bronze céleste, évidemment. Un serpent ouvragé s'enroulait sur la poignée. Il était si bien fait qu'on aurait juré un vrai de la couleur du bronze. La lame débutait à la base de sa queue. Juste en dessous, il y avait un croissant de lune gravé dans le bronze de chaque côté de l'épée.

  
-Je l'ai continué avec la bénédiction d'Hécate. Elle est censée t'aider quand tu en aura besoin. Léna comptait te l'offrir pour cet anniversaire.

  
Ses yeux brillaient doucement. J'ai cru bon de ne pas lui faire remarquer, de peur de briser la douceur de ce moment. Il a bougé la main à nouveau et l'épée s'est muée en un serpent identique à celui de la poignée qui a entouré mon poignet avant de s'immobiliser. J'ai caressé d'un doigt le nom sur sa tête. Perseis, lumière en grec.

  
-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

  
-Bonne fête, ma sœur.

  
-Merci, mon frère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est dans ce chapitre que l'univers de Saint-Seiya commence à prendre de l'importance.
> 
> Les signes chinois mentionnés ont été calculés par un site internet. Pour indication, le signe d'Emilia est la chèvre de métal, qui a duré du 15 février 1991 au 3 février 1992. La date de naissance de Max n'est pas donnée, mais son signe est le singe d'eau, qui a suivi immédiatement. Max est donc un peu plus jeune qu'Emily. (Et puisqu'on y est, selon SaintSeiyaPedia, Isaac est né le 17 février, en 1972 dans l'oeuvre originale, mais ici en 1992, pour concorder avec la date du récit, en 2012. Isaac a donc à peine une dizaine de jours de plus qu'elle.)

Nous avons fêté Noël puis le jour de l'An ensembles. J'hésitais à leur révéler mon anniversaire, ai fini par le faire en voyant la famille, Lian surtout, préparer la fête du Nouvel an chinois, qui tomberait cette année le 23 janvier. Ils ont réagis avec enthousiasme.

  
- _Tu es née en quelle année, Emily?_ m'a demandé Lian.

  
- _En 1992. Le 26 janvier,_ ai-je précisé.

  
- _Une chèvre_ , a-t-elle fait avec un brin d'affection. _Tu es une personne rêveuse et romantique, une artiste dotée d'empathie._

  
J'ai souri en silence, ne sachant dire si cette description me ressemblait ou pas.

  
- _Max est un singe_ , a-t-elle précisé en voyant mon embarras.

  
Cette fois, j'ai osé rire.

  
Ils ont fait le ménage de l'appartement. Mes propres affaires rentrant dans un seul sac, je croyais ne pas avoir grand chose à faire, mais Lian a insisté. Ce t-shirt, là, je le mettais encore? Et ce jean hyper usé, ne serais-je pas mieux de le jeter? Je cédais facilement, je pouvais facilement remplacer les pièces de vêtements dont elle m'enjoignait à me défaire par des neufs. Il y avait peu d'objets auxquels je tenais vraiment: mon collier de la colonie, les lettres que j'avais échangé avec mes parents et Lukas, la petite voiture de Francois qui me servait de porte-bonheur, et puis Perseis, à présent. Après quoi il faillait ''redécorer''.

  
Claude apposait des vœux écrits en idéogrammes sur du papier rouge sur la porte d'entrée tandis que Max et moi découpions des symboles dans du papier pour les coller aux fenêtres et que Lian traçait des mots comme chance et bonheur en mandarin sur les portes et… Un peu partout, en fait. Le 22 au soir, nous nous sommes spécialement rassemblés autour de la petite table, dans l'appartement et non au restaurant comme d'habitude. Nous avons mangé des nouilles ramen très, très longues (un symbole de longévité), des gâteaux de riz, des raviolis, de la fondue, du poisson et des crevettes. Tous des aliments symboliques. Il était presque dix heures quand nous sommes sortis faire éclater des pétards. Je craignais que ça ne dérange les voisins, mais non, la plupart le faisaient aussi.

  
-C'est pour effrayer Nian, m'a dit un vieil homme avec un accent plus fort que celui de Lian. Ne t'a-t-on pas raconté l'histoire?

  
J'ai fait signe que non. On a entrepris de me la raconter, chacun se relayant, et parfois dans un français- ou même un anglais- plus qu'approximatif. Nian était un animal féroce, avec une tête de lion et corps de taureau, qui, il y a très longtemps, venait des montagnes, des bois ou encore de la mer une fois par hiver, s'approchant des villages pour dévorer les gens et les bêtes. Avec le temps, ou grâce à l'arrivée d'un vieil homme selon une autre version, les gens finirent par comprendre qu'il avait des points faibles; il craignait le bruit, la lumière et la couleur rouge. Dès qu'il s'approchait, ils portaient et décoraient leur maison de rouge et tapaient dans des casseroles pour le faire fuir. Depuis, on aurait perpétué ces traditions dans toute la Chine. Cette légende me fascinait.

  
- _Tu crois qu'elle existait vraiment, cette créature?_ ai-je demandé à Max.

  
Il a haussé les épaules, riant.

  
- _Qui sait?_

  
Une heure plus tard, des cloches se sont mises à résonner dans le quartier. J'avais la sensation qu'elles vibraient dans ma poitrine. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le petit salon, donc dans ma chambre. Claude a écarté le matelas pour que personne ne marche dessus. Ils ont tenu une courte cérémonie en hommage à la mère de Max.

  
- _Elle est morte au combat,_ m'a-t-il révélé avec une légère hésitation.

  
- _Et toi?_ a fait Lian. _Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont tu souhaite te rappeler?_

  
J'ai fixé les chandelles disposées sur la table.

  
- _Ma sœur Léna._

  
D'un geste assuré qui a du aller à l'encontre de toutes ses traditions, j'ai pris une chandelle et coloré sa flamme en violet, la couleur préférée de Léna. J'ai murmuré une ancienne bénédiction avant de souffler la chandelle.

  
Nous avons attendu minuit avant d'échanger des vœux. Je l'ignorais- et j'aurais du m'en douter, d'ailleurs-, mais Max et Claude parlaient un peu mandarin. Mon ami s'est obstiné à me faire dire ''Bonne année! Que tu sois en santé!''.

  
-Xīnnián kuàilè. Nǐ jiànkāng, ai-je réussi à prononcer correctement après presque dix minutes à essayer.

  
- _Tu devrais le dire en russe, ce serait plus simple_ , s'est-il moqué sans méchanceté.

  
Je lui ai fait une grimace, hilare. Je ne connaissais pas un mot de russe mais je parlais très bien français, anglais, allemand et grec. S'il pouvait comprendre la dernière avec ses notions intuitives de grec ancien, j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne connaissait pas un mot d'allemand.

  
-Frohes neues Jahr! ai-je donc crié, littéralement ''Heureuse nouvelle année.''.

  
-Froes neues Iar, a-t-il tenté de m'imiter.

  
Je riais tellement que j'en pleurais.

  
Lian nous a remis des enveloppes rouges, à Max et à moi. Elles contenaient un peu d'argent. Puis nous sommes ressortis dans la rue, assister aux parades. Il neigeait doucement, j'ai libéré l'énergie qui alimentait mon sort pour un moment et discrètement détaché mon manteau. Tout était décoré et il y avait des parades: des dragons en papier mâché conduits par plusieurs personnes chacun. J'étais impressionnée par tous les moyens déployés pour cette fête. J'aurais pu rester longtemps dans cette euphorie si je n'avais pas croisé un homme par hasard. Il a percuté mon dos, je me suis retournée.

  
-Désolée, je…

  
Ma tirade s'est perdue sur mes lèvres. Le garçon balafré. Il m'a dévisagée, incrédule. Passé la surprise, j'ai regardé au delà de l'horrible marque sur sa joue. Il avait les cheveux châtains en bataille et le teint pâle comme moi. Ses yeux d'un vert perçant m'ont marquée. Je ne pouvais pas m'en détourner, et je ne pouvais que penser qu'il était plus beau en personne.

  
Le temps a repris lorsqu'il a esquissé un sourire comme dans mon souvenir. Je sentais derrière tout un tourbillon d'émotions mitigées.

  
- **Emilia? Emilia, c'est toi?**

  
Et il parlait grec ancien. Un demi-dieu?

  
- **Oui, c'est moi.**

  
Seule ma famille proche m'appelait Emilia. Chris et Zoe, mes parents, leur fils Francois, mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs… Et Gabriel aussi, donc.

  
Max a alors surgi. Il a dévisagé le garçon, puis moi.

  
- _Tu le connais?_ m'a-t-il demandé.

  
J'ai fait signe que oui, instinctivement. Je me demandais vaguement dans quoi je m'embarquais. Pour moi, la fête était déjà finie.

  
Il était approximativement trois heures du matin quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois au calme, dans l'appartement. De retour à la chaleur, j'ai ôté ma veste et réitéré mon sort.

  
- _Ne fais pas ça_ , m'a dit le garçon dans un français impeccable, avec un petit accent scandinave.

  
Il a tendu le bras vers moi et l'air a scintillé autour de nous deux. J'ai fixé les traces de sa magie avec fascination avant de tenter de les comparer. Les deux énergies étaient glaciales, mais la mienne, dans les teintes de violet, bouillonnait de mon héritage mixte tandis que la sienne, plutôt bleutée, était ordonnée, presque docile, comme une musique dont on connaitrait chaque note sur le bout des doigts. Curieuse de connaître le résultat, j'ai poussé mon aura contre la sienne.

  
- _Ne fais pas ça,_ a-t-il insisté en noyant ma propre magie sous la sienne, faisant disparaître mon aura tout en me procurant le froid nécessaire. _Si j'ai pu te retrouver, d'autres le feront._

  
- _Qui es-tu?_ l'a questionné Max avec une pointe d'agressivité.

  
Le garçon a levé les mains en signe de paix.

  
- _Je m'appelle Isaac._

  
- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Es-tu un demi-dieu?_

  
- _Un quoi?_ a fait Isaac, me dévisageant en écarquillant les yeux. _Non, je suis un général de Poséidon. L'équivalent d'un chevalier d'or_ , a-t-il précisé à mon intention.

  
Max m'a jeté un regard incrédule. J'ai haussé les épaules pour lui faire savoir que je ne comprenais rien, moi non plus.

  
- _Et vous, vous êtes des…?_

  
- _Max Desjardins. Fils d'Arès_ , s'est présenté mon ami.

  
- _Émilie Renault. Fille d'Athéna_ , ai-je dit à mon tour.

  
Isaac m'a fixé de longues secondes, manifestement stupéfait.

  
- _Ok_ , a-t-il finalement articulé. _Je crois que nous avons à parler._


	8. Chapter 8

Max a ressorti des restes du repas pris quelques heures plus tôt tandis que je préparais du thé, vert comme nous aimions tous les deux. Isaac en a accepté une tasse, mais a hésité quand à la nourriture.

  
- _Il n'y a pas de problème,_ lui a dit Max, radouci. _Il y a bien assez à manger._

  
Il a fini par se servir avec une certaine timidité, sans un mot. Était-ce l'incongruité de la situation? Manger un repas chinois à trois heures du matin avec deux demi-dieux dans la maison d'inconnus? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'est tourné vers moi.

  
- _Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas?_

  
J'ai acquiescé.

  
- _À partir du moment où j'ai rencontré Gabriel. J'ai oublié les quatre jours qui ont suivis._

  
Je l'ai presque entendu calculer.

  
- _Oh_ , a-t-il fait sur le ton de celui qui vient de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

  
- _Comment nous sommes nous rencontrés?_

  
- _Es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir?_

  
Je me suis remémoré les angoisses et les nuits blanches que j'avais vécues après mon retour à la colonie. Quatre jours suffisaient pour une quête: dans cet intervalle, dans notre monde en particulier, tout pouvait arriver. Isaac a paru dubitatif, mais a accepté.

  
- _Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit de… De problématique?_

  
- _Oui. Mais on te croit morte._

  
- _Comment savais-tu que je ne l'étais pas?_

  
Il a ravalé un rire.

  
- _C'est ta première question? Sans blague?_

  
- _Que veux-tu que je dise?_

  
- _Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'ai senti ton cosmos._

  
- _Mon quoi?_

  
- _Ton cosmos. Ton énergie vitale._

  
- _Mon... Mon énergie? Ma magie, tu veux dire?_

  
Isaac a eu une moue dépitée qui m'a laissée pantoise: c'était exactement ma propre expression.

  
- _Je n'aime pas ce terme, mais il pourrait convenir._

  
- _Dans mon monde, on parle de magie_ , ai-je répliqué automatiquement.

  
Ma phrase l'a amusé.

  
- _Et après?_ l'ai-je pressé. _Pourquoi me croit-on morte?_

  
- _Parce qu'on t'a tuée._

  
Son ton était neutre mais sa posture masquait une certaine nervosité, ses mains crispées sur sa tasse, une inquiétude dans son regard. J'ai commencé à mal respirer en m'apercevant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, loin de là. Je palpais ma peau, cette peau glacée depuis si longtemps, de plus en plus terrifiée, cherchant à comprendre si j'étais vivante ou morte.

  
- _Émilie,_ a doucement fait Max, attrapant mes poignets, reposant mes mains à plat sur la table. _Chut. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucune menace. Tout va bien._

  
Je suis -plutôt difficilement- revenue à la réalité. J'avais… J'avais carrément honte d'avoir paniqué ainsi. Isaac m'a regardée avant d'adresser un petit signe de tête approbateur à Max, comme un remerciement.

  
- _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ai-je aussitôt demandé à Isaac. _Ce froid. Tu m'en avais parlé. Explique-moi ce que c'est._

  
- _Le corps des chevaliers est presque toujours soumis à un entrainement intensif,_ a-t-il commencé, collant son avant-bras au mien. _Certains disent même que nous ne sommes plus humains après l'avoir subi. Pour toi, par contre, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Sans doute une conséquence de ta survie._

  
- _Génial,_ ai-je fait d'un ton acerbe. _À quoi ai-je survécu?_

  
Je l'ai vu peser ses morts.

  
- _On t'a lancé un sort._

  
Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu trouver drôle le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour admettre que c'était la meilleure formulation, et la tête qu'il a fait malgré tout en le prononçant.

  
- _Pourquoi? Qui l'a fait?_

  
- _Pourquoi, parce que… Je préfère ne pas trop t'en dire pour le moment, mais tu as transgressé une règle. Qui… Camus._

  
- _L'écrivain?_ s'est étonné Max.

  
- _Non,_ a murmuré Isaac. _Camus… Le frère d'Émilia._

  
- _Gabriel,_ ai-je compris.

  
Il a acquiescé comme à regrets. J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains, incapable de savoir ce que je ressentais à cette nouvelle. De la haine? De la tristesse? Qu'avais-je fait de si horrible pour que mon frère veuille me tuer quelques jours après notre rencontre?

  
- _Et ç'a pour conséquence qu'Emilie a froid?_ a tenté Max, incertain.

  
- _Pas seulement,_ ai-je repris, relevant la tête, me sentant déjà au fond du trou, de toute manière. _Si ça pourrait n'être que ça… Chris m'a examinée. Je suis littéralement gelée._

  
- _Tu es…_

  
- _Je suis gelée. Mon corps a gelé._

  
Il a gardé un moment de silence, bouche ouverte, manifestement incrédule.

  
- _Tes malaises,_ s'est-il souvenu. _Au camp, vers la fin, tu étais presque tout le temps à l'infirmerie. Et au début de notre séjour…_

  
- _Si j'ai trop chaud, je ne le supporte pas._

  
- _Ça doit être pénible_ , a-t-il avancé dans une tentative de réconfort.

  
J'ai pris mon visage entre mes mains, étouffant un rire. Si ça ne pouvait qu'être que ça.

  
- _Ma température corporelle ne dépasse pas 10 degrés Celsius,_ ai-je répliquée, relevant la tête.

  
Je ne savais pas si j'adressais ce semi-reproche à Max ou à Isaac, mais ça m'était bien égal: depuis le temps que je me taisais, j'avais besoin de me plaindre.

  
- _Si j'étais humaine, je serais morte il y a longtemps. Mais au lieu de ça, je suis ceci. Une espère de créature surnaturelle avec des pouvoirs flippants que je n'imaginais même pas posséder un jour._

  
Isaac a ouvert la bouche, apparemment indigné. Je lui ai jeté mon regard le plus noir, et à ma propre surprise, il a laissé tomber.

  
- _Que je puisse rester plusieurs minutes sans respirer, c'est normal aussi, pour toi?_

  
- _Tu peux quoi?_ a répété Max.

  
- _J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, je peux retenir mon souffle pendant presque une demi-heure._

  
- _C'est impossible,_ a-t-il objecté.

  
- _Il semble que non_ , ai-je lancé sèchement, dévisageant Isaac. _Je suis morte, après tout, rien d'autre qu'une chose en sursis._

  
Même lui, qui gardait une certaine réserve, semblait tétanisé. Il a repris une certaine contenance pour me poser une dernière question.

  
- _Ça ne va pas, Emilia?_

  
- _Et tu te demandes pourquoi?_ ai-je explosé.

  
Avant que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, ma tasse a glissé de mes mains et dans un mouvement semi-lancé, semi-échappé, son contenu a aspergé Isaac. J'ai contemplé les dégâts, distraitement. J'aurais du m'excuser. J'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. J'ai fait un bref détour par le salon, attrapé mon sac et mon manteau.

  
- _Je vais faire un tour. Ne m'attendez pas._

  
Dehors, c'était toujours la fête. Il était presque cinq heures du matin. J'ai envié l'insouciance de tous ces gens, qui ne sauraient jamais comment ma vie venait de basculer. J'ai marché presque une heure sous la neige, mon manteau à moitié ouvert, me gardant bien de faire appel à ma magie. Je me suis arrêtée dans le premier resto ouvert en dehors du quartier chinois que j'ai trouvé pour faire le point. J'ai fouillé dans mon sac, trouvé mon carnet et un stylo. _Je suis magique_ , ai-je écrit tout en haut de la page, sous la date- trois jours seulement avant mes vingt ans. _Ma température a baissé. Je contrôle le froid._ J'ai respiré à fond. _Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis,_ ai-je ajouté avant d'hésiter à nouveau. _Mes cheveux et mes ongles poussent plus vite. J'ai plus besoin d'eau que de nourriture._ Je n'en étais pas sûre, en vérité, mais peu importait, qui me lirait? _Mon frère_ \- j'ai rayé cette dernière affirmation. _Gabriel aurait essayé de me tuer. Je suis sans doute vivante malgré tout._

  
_Dois-je croire Isaac?_

  
J'ai soupesé le petit sac de drachmes que je gardais sur moi. Ma dernière conversation avec Chris ne remontait pas à si longtemps, si?

  
Vers six heures, j'ai fini par me rendre dans un magasin d'électronique me procurer un téléphone. J'avais quelques économies, plus le salaire que Claude s'entêtait à me verser et le cadeau de Lian, quelques heures plus tôt, pour le nouvel an. Ça faisait bien plus de cinq cent dollars. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur à en débourser presque la moitié aussi vite, mais je tenais à ce téléphone. J'ai choisi un forfait immédiatement, et malgré le coût qu'aillait occasionner cet appel, j'ai composé un numéro bien précis. Après une attente interminable, une voix s'est enfin fait entendre.

  
- _Allô? Qui est à l'appareil?_

  
- _Maman?_

  
- _Emilia? C'est toi? Mais tu n'es pas à la colonie?_

  
- _Plus maintenant,_ ai-je révélé avec un petit regret. _J'aurais dû te contacter plus tôt._

  
- _Que se passe-t-il?_

  
- _J'avais besoin de vous parler. Papa est-il là? Et François, il se porte bien?_

  
_-Je ne comprends pas, Emilia._

  
J'inspirai à fond.

  
- _J'aimerais rentrer_ , dis-je posément.

  
- _Rentrer?_

  
- _Oui, en France. Vous me manquez._

  
- _Es-tu sûre? Ce serait précipité…_

  
- _Que s'est-il passé, cet été? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?_

  
_-Je ne sais pas._

  
Sa voix était hésitante, à peine un murmure.

  
_-Moi non plus._

  
_-Tu es partie avec Gabriel. Vous alliez en Grèce. À Athènes, je crois, mais je n'en sais pas plus, vous êtes restés évasifs sur le sujet._

  
Pourquoi diable étions-nous allés en Grèce?

  
_-Et après?_

  
_-Quoi, et après? Tu ne nous a même pas recontactés, c'est ton frère qui l'a fait! Si tu savais comme j'ai pu me ronger les sangs entre-temps._

  
J'ai fermé les yeux. Elle avait pris son ton de mère poule, comme quand j'avais douze ans. Elle voulait me protéger de tout et avait du admettre qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, que je ne serais jamais juste sa fille. Savait-elle la vérité sur ma mère biologique? Je ne croyais pas. Quand je les ai rouvert, j'ai aperçu Isaac, plus loin dans la rue, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il me fixait. Les bras croisés, la posture raide, sans aucune émotion visible, il semblait attendre. Il me faisait penser à Gabriel ainsi.

  
 _-Que voulais-tu dire, par ''moi non plus''?_ s'enquit-elle finalement, plus calme.

  
_-Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, maman._

  
_-Emilia?_

  
_-Sincèrement. Mais je dois raccrocher. On reparlera, d'accord?_

  
_-Emilia, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tout va bien._

  
J'ai souri à Isaac.

  
_-Tout va bien, maman, je te le promets._

  
J'ai finalement raccroché. Il s'est approché.

  
 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?_ a-t-il voulu savoir, à ma hauteur.

  
_-Ton parfum spécial thé vert._


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac est donc venu s'installer avec nous. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il reste mais je ne pouvais supporter qu'il s'éloigne, lui qui avait les réponses que je cherchais tant. Je le ferais passer pour un cousin, ai-je décidé, et Max n'a pas protesté.

  
- _Il sera de ta famille russe_ , a-t-il affirmé, pince-sans-rire.

  
- _Je suis finnois._

  
_-C'est un nom finnois, Isaac?_

  
_-Non, mais Ishaakti, oui. Et je suis le neveu d'Émilie, pas son cousin._

  
_-Mon neveu?_

  
_-Cam... Gabriel. C'est le seul père que j'ai connu._

  
_-Eh bien ça tombe bien,_ ai-je fait en le forçant à mettre ce vieux manteau trouvé dans une friperie pour ne pas qu'il attire l'attention en ne portant qu'un t-shirt en plein hiver, _parce que je suis activement en train de me demander si je veux vraiment avoir un frère comme Gabriel._

  
Nous avons fini par le présenter à Lian et Claude comme Isaac Renault, le fils de mon frère aîné. Le mensonge était gros, Gabriel n'ayant que six ans de plus que moi, mais il a passé. Je craignais un peu pour l'aspect financier de la situation, mais Isaac s'est trouvé une chambre dans un motel et ne mangeait qu'occasionnellement avec nous. Je suis bien vite allée le rejoindre tous les midis. Mon quart de travail n'était jamais que le soir, toujours plus achalandé. Le premier jour, nous avons mangés en silence. Le deuxième, nous avons échangés des banalités, et j'ai osé le questionner sur la provenance de cet argent.

  
- **Je travaille pour les entreprises Solo,** m'a-t-il révélé.

  
**-Sérieusement?**

  
**-Tu connais?**

  
J'ai fait un signe vague. Je restais européenne, française et grecque. Ce n'est que le troisième jour qu'il m'a demandé comment je le retrouvais. Je lui ai adressé un clin d'œil, amusée.

  
**-J'ai senti ta magie.**

  
Pour ce genre de sujet, nous parlions grec. Cela nous donnait l'air de deux étrangers, et ça me convenait très bien: nous pouvions parler librement. En entendant ce mot, il s'est risqué à sourire.

  
**-Comment fais-tu pour la sentir, si je ne l'utilise pas?**

  
J'ai haussé les épaules.

  
**-Elle fait partie de toi, Isaac, que tu l'utilises ou pas.**

  
**-Je sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

  
**-Lorsque tu développes ta propre magie, tu dégages une… Une signature. Elle s'accroit lorsque tu l'utilises, certes, mais elle est toujours en toi. Je connais la tienne, il m'a suffi d'être attentive.**

  
**-C'est intéressant,** a-t-il reconnu, semblant sincèrement intéressé. **Il y a d'autres… magiciens, dans cette ville?**

  
- **Aucune idée,** ai-je répondu le plus honnêtement possible. **Tout le monde possède une énergie qui lui est propre, même si ce n'est pas magique, et il est parfois facile de s'y perdre.**

  
J'ai mordu dans mon sandwich pour ponctuer mes propos. Je ne mentais pas. Chacun, sauf de très rares cas, possédait une ''aura''. Ce n'était pas de la magie, comme je lui avais dit, mais parfois je trouvais que ça ressemblait. Elle était toujours plus forte chez les artistes et les gens créatifs. Ce que je n'avais pas précisé, c'était qu'il était plutôt facile de trouver au milieu d'une foule un demi-dieu comme semblait l'être Isaac. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas prêt à revenir à ce sujet, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

  
**-Alors... Tu me parles de toi?**

  
J'ai dévisagé Isaac, d'abord incrédule.

  
**-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un rendez-vous galant?**

  
Il n'a rien répondu. Il semblait gêné. J'ai ravalé mon rire. Isaac était bel homme, c'était vrai, et mes rares souvenirs de lui me poussaient vers cette vague impression. J'ai croisé les jambes sous la table et me suis légèrement penchée vers lui.

  
**-Que veux-tu savoir?**

  
Il a aussitôt retrouvé son aplomb. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais c'était agréable d'avoir l'impression de flirter.

  
**-Tu as grandi en France?**

  
**-Jusqu'à mes douze ans, en tant que pupille de l'État.**

  
Il a froncé les sourcils.

  
**-Tu es orpheline?**

  
**-Non, mais mon père ne s'est pas vraiment occupé de moi et ma mère non plus.**

  
**-Athéna,** a-t-il prononcé avec un léger retard.

  
**-Oui.**

  
Je ne comprenais pas son malaise, mais mon instinct me disait d'attendre encore: je ne voulais pas savoir, pas maintenant. J'ai évoqué mon histoire avec Chris et Léna, ainsi qu'Hécate.

  
- **Et toi?** ai-je relancé. **Tu viens de Finlande?**

  
**-J'y suis né, en tout cas. Je ne me souviens pas, mais j'étais l'équivalent d'une ''pupille'' jusqu'à mes six ans, où j'ai été rejoindre Camus en Russie.**

  
**-Que faisait-il en Russie?** me suis-je étonnée.

  
**-C'est un chevalier des glaces. Il a été formé au nord, il est logique qu'il y élève ses apprentis.**

  
**-Il avait douze ans à l'époque,** ai-je rappelé, fixant Isaac dans les yeux.

  
**-Dans notre monde, nous sommes adultes très jeunes. Peu d'entre nous vivent très longtemps, de toute façon.**

  
**-Oui,** ai-je murmuré. **Dans le mien aussi.**

  
Il a évoqué quelques anecdotes heureuses, du temps où il avait vécu avec Gabriel. J'ai raconté deux ou trois histoires de mon enfance, avant que je ne quitte mon foyer.

  
**-Au moins, j'ai pu être normale quelques années.**

  
Il a insisté, voulant en savoir davantage. J'ai raconté ce que m'avait dit ma mère sur mon arrivée dans leur maison, j'ai parlé de cette fillette diagnostiquée à la fois hyperactive et surdouée que mes parents avaient tant aimée. J'ai parlé de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, pour que je sois heureuse, et plus tard en sécurité.

  
**-Tu y retournerais, si tu pouvais?**

  
**-Bien sûr que si. Ce sera toujours ma maison.**

  
Il a repris son verre. Il semblait un peu… Nerveux.

  
- **Pourquoi?** ai-je demandé, soupçonneuse.

  
- **Il n'y a rien, Emilia. C'est juste que la France… C'est un peu près de la Grèce.**

  
Encore la Grèce.

  
**-On ne peut pas me retrouver partout? Tu crois que je devrais vivre dans la peur tout le reste de ma vie?**

Peut-être était-ce un peu arrogant, mais tant pis. J'avais survécu jusqu'à vingt ans- un exploit pour une sang-mêlée- et je ne voulais rien d'autre que vivre encore.

  
- **Non,** a reconnu Isaac, désolé. **Mais… Peut-être plus tard. On a le temps d'y penser.**

  
C'est la première fois que j'ai noté ce ''on''. Quand mes problèmes étaient-ils devenus ceux d'Isaac? J'ai décidé de ne pas le relever. S'il me protégeait comme il semblait le faire, il était normal qu'il parle ainsi. Je ne cessais tout de même de me demander pourquoi.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon anniversaire a été célébré le 26. Je tenais à cette exactitude tout en craignant de paraître lourde avec ça, mais la question ne s'est même pas posé. La fête du Nouvel an commençait à s'achever. Lian a voulu savoir quel plat je préfèrerais. J'ai choisi des dim sum variés, pour plaire un peu à tout le monde, même si mes préférés restaient ceux qui ressemblaient à des raviolis.

  
- _J'ai toujours trouvé que la famille est plus importante pour nous que pour vous,_ a-t-elle lancé. _Vingt ans est un anniversaire important._

  
 _-Je peux très bien contacter mon frère et mes parents par la suite,_ ai-je dit, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

  
- _Je suis contente que tu sois ici,_ a-t-elle enchainé. _Ma fille n'a eu que Max, et il est plus proche que toi que de ses demi-sœurs._

  
Elle souriait.

  
- _Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Emilie._

  
J'ai souri à mon tour pour faire bonne mesure. Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois que je vivais avec eux, j'avais appris à apprécier cette famille comme si elle était la mienne- je n'avais jamais eu de grands-parents- et j'étais contente de l'entendre, mais j'avais toujours une crainte de la perdre. Sans que j'affirme l'un de nous deux amoureux, mon lien avec Max n'était pas celui d'un frère et d'une sœur, ni même de cousins, loin de là. Peut-être Lian s'en doutait-elle.

  
Le jour venu, pour le diner- le souper- nous nous sommes réunis à la petite table de l'appartement, comme à Noël et au Nouvel an. Lian a servi les dim sum, et pour moi également une soupe ramen- encore cette histoire de longévité- puis un gâteau au chocolat. Je me suis obligée à tout terminer, à la fois par respect et parce que c'était bon. Pour tout ce qui concernait des cadeaux, j'avais fixé une limite de prix et demandé quelque chose d'utile. Les grands-parents de Max l'ont pris au mot. Claude m'a offert un portefeuille pour protéger mon passeport, blanc avec des flocons de neige brodés en rose qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils devaient savoir ou s'en douter, avec un peu d'argent à l'intérieur, et Lian avait choisi un sac à dos de voyage, plus beau et plus neuf que celui que je possédais. Max a fait preuve d'originalité avec un éléphant en peluche gros comme un oreiller dont la taille ne devait pas relever du hasard. Je l'ai néanmoins accepté avec plaisir, je trouverais bien une façon de le faire rentrer dans mes bagages lorsque je partirais. Isaac avait choisi une petite lampe de lecture et un cahier, ce qui m'a déçue une seconde avant que je ne remarque le mot ''musique'' écrit en lettres stylisées sur le dessus et que je l'ouvre. Ses lignes étaient divisées en groupes de quatre, exactement comme des partitions. Quand lui avais-je parlé du violon que j'avais du laisser dans cette chambre, en Lorraine?

  
J'ai relevé la tête. Il me fixait, sans souffle, attendant ma réaction. J'ai souri, passé mes bras autour de son cou.

  
 _-Merci_ , ai-je murmuré.

  
Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Mauvaise idée, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que… Que… Je ne savais même pas comment terminer cette phrase. Avant de laisser un malaise s'installer, j'ai reculé, et me suis étirée pour faire la même chose à Max. Prenant conscience d'être dévisagée, je me suis redressée sur ma chaise.

  
Le silence a été un peu trop long.

  
- _Vous nous laissez sortir entre jeunes?_ ai-je fait avec mon plus beau sourire enjôleur.

  
- _Bien sûr,_ a fait Lian. _Amusez-vous._

  
J'ai déposé mes cadeaux sur mon lit, attrapé mon manteau et entrainé mes amis dehors. Les grands-parents de Max s'occupaient à débarrasser. J'ai eu un accès de culpabilité, mais après tout, c'était ma soirée. Nous avons descendu l'escalier et nous sommes retrouvés dans la rue.

  
- _Que veux-tu qu'on fasse?_ a voulu savoir Max.

  
- _Je voulais surtout être seule avec vous deux._

  
J'ai essayé de lisser un épi rebelle derrière mon oreille, ai fini par abandonner, ai enlevé mon bonnet- ma tuque en bon québécois- et l'ai fourré dans ma poche. Mes cheveux blonds me sont aussitôt tombés sur les yeux, faute à l'électricité statique.

  
_-Je sais comment vous me voyez et je suis consciente de comment j'agis avec vous. Et si une part de moi pense que c'est malhonnête, j'en suis à un stade où je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'une vraie relation._

  
Isaac fronçait les sourcils, attendant que je poursuive. Max avait à peu près la même expression, en moins guindée. À nouveau, j'ai tenté de repousser cette mèche. Satanés cheveux.

  
- _Je ne sais pas comment le formuler,_ ai-je poursuivi. _Je vous aime tous les deux…_

  
Et c'était vrai.

  
- _Mais je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être que ça changera un jour. En attendant, je ne veux pas perdre l'un de vous deux parce que j'aurais fait une erreur, vous comprenez?_

  
 _-Je crois que oui,_ a hasardé Isaac.

  
Max a fait signe qu'il comprenait, lui aussi.

  
- _Et maintenant?_ a-t-il questionné, semblant ne pas attendre de réelle réponse.

  
Un autre bout de paille blond est venu me chatouiller le nez.

  
- _Tu veux me faire un dernier cadeau? Aide-moi à trouver un coiffeur._

  
…

  
-Tu as fait couper tes cheveux, a été la première remarque de Chris.

  
Je lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire.

  
-Tu aimes?

  
Il m'a répondu par une moue perplexe.

  
-C'est différent.

  
-Ne l'écoute pas, est intervenue Zoe, derrière lui.

  
Elle m'a inspectée de haut en bas.

  
-Ça te va très bien.

  
Souriant à nouveau, j'ai passé la main sur ma tête, sentant les épis sous mes doigts. Je m'étais souciée de l'aspect pratique avant de penser à être jolie, mais c'était plaisant à entendre.

  
-Et vous, de votre côté?

  
-Zoe est devenue mannequin, m'a informé Chris avec un grand sourire.

  
-C'est vrai?

  
Elle a hoché la tête.

  
-Pour un petit magazine, s'est-elle sentie obligée de préciser. J'ai vu l'annonce dans un journal, j'y suis allée et j'ai été choisie.

  
-C'est génial.

  
J'ai hésité à leur parler d'Isaac, ai fini par le faire. Chris a paru inquiet.

  
-Tu es sûre qu'il veut t'aider?

  
-Oui, Chris.

  
Il a vaguement acquiescé.

  
-Tu sais que je peux venir te rejoindre n'importe quand.

  
-Oui papa.

  
Il n'a pas relevé.

  
-Au revoir, Emilia.

  
-Au revoir, Kristos.

  
…

  
Quelques jours ont passé. Février avançait et je savais que je repartirais au printemps. Isaac viendrait-il avec moi? Et Max, alors, resterait-il ici?

  
La Saint-Valentin est venue. Je n'avais jamais pris part à cette fête mais cette fois j'y ai pris plaisir. Max, Isaac et moi avons échangé des chocolats, malgré ma résolution. J'ai connu peu après ma première tempête de neige. Ce jour-là, Isaac nous a rejoint de peine et de misère. Les grandes fenêtres du restaurant disparaissent sous la neige. Lian s'est résolue à fermer boutique. Claude nous a incités, nous les jeunes, à sortir déblayer le trottoir avec lui. Max a obéi en ronchonnant et Isaac… Ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'effort. Quand à moi, je me contentais de rouler la neige sur elle-même par mes propres moyens.

  
- _Tu dois m'apprendre à faire ça,_ m'a dit Max, essoufflé, en rangeant les pelles utilisées.

  
_-Je te montrerai._

  
Nous sommes finalement rentrés. Installée sur mon lit, je me suis appliquée à montrer à Max quelques tours simples. Il se trompait parfois de mot ou n'obtenait pas le résultat désiré, mais il était meilleur que je l'avais escompté.

  
- _Je suis nul,_ s'est-il plaint.

  
- _Je pratique depuis des années. J'étais pire que toi. Ne te décourage pas._

  
Isaac nous observait avec un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

  
Au souper est survenu une panne d'électricité. Nous avons allumé des bougies et passé la soirée ensemble. Plutôt que de renvoyer Isaac, Claude et Lian l'ont laissé s'installer sur le canapé. Le lendemain, avec la lueur douce qui traversait les fenêtres blanches, je me sentais comme dans un cocon. Lian m'a demandé un coup de main pour le diner, et nous sommes descendues au restaurant.

  
- _Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aide?_ ai-je voulu savoir.

  
_-Pour notre nouveau colocataire._

  
Je lui ai jeté un regard incrédule avant de balayer la salle du regard. Il y avait sur le comptoir de la cuisine un drap roulé en boule. Elle m'a invitée à approcher, et à mon passage, la petite boule de fourrure mouillée à l'intérieur a levé son petit museau rose et a miaulé.

  
_-Qu'est-ce que…_

  
_-Prends-le_ , m'a-t-elle incitée.

  
Je l'ai tiré de la serviette. C'était un chaton, un tout petit chaton. Pour avoir côtoyé des animaux pendant les douze premières années de ma vie, je pouvais dire à quel point elle était petite- c'était un chat calico, autant noir et roux que blanc, c'était forcément une femelle. Je l'ai examinée vite fait. Elle était maigre, une cicatrice sur la hanche, mais à priori aucune fracture ni blessure.

  
_-D'où vient-elle?_

  
_-Il,_ a rectifié Lian.

  
Surprise, j'ai vérifié le sexe de mon nouvel ami. C'était bel et bien un mâle.

  
- _Je ne pensais pas en voir un un jour,_ ai-je avoué.

  
Un mâle calico, c'était quoi, un sur quatre mille? Elle m'a appris que soit ses anciens maîtres avaient voulu s'en débarrasser, soit c'était un chat de gouttière. Elle l'avait trouvé dans la neige et sauvé de justesse.

  
- _C'est un chat spécial,_ a fait Lian avec affection. _Je me suis dit qu'il ferait un bon compagnon pour une sorcière._

  
J'ai embrassé la tête minuscule de Charlie, savourant le qualificatif. Une sorcière.

  
J'ai ramené Charlie à l'étage, ai improvisé une litière avec du papier journal et lui ai donné un peu de lait pour calmer sa faim, même si ce n'est pas recommandé. Je ne pouvais dire son âge exact, mais il lapait déjà, alors je l'ai estimé à un mois environ. Il faudrait essayer de le sevrer. Max a osé le prendre avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser. Charlie ne cessait de miauler. J'ai fini par le reprendre, qu'il cesse de se plaindre.

  
_-Tu aimes les chats depuis longtemps?_

  
_-Il y en avait plusieurs sur la ferme, quand j'étais petite._

  
_-Pourquoi faire?_

  
_-Ils chassaient les souris et les rats._

  
Avec Charlie dans les mains, je me disais que devenir vétérinaire serait une bonne idée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à mon avenir, contrairement aux autres enfants d'Athéna que j'avais plus ou moins appris à connaître et qui avaient tous un talent et un but. J'étais douée pour la magie, mais seulement à force de pratique, et cela ne me servirait à rien dans le monde réel.

  
J'étais encore une touriste ici, peut-être qu'en retournant aux États-Unis voir Lukas, je pourrais étudier. Je n'avais certes pas les moyens, mais Lukas enseignait à une bonne université, peut-être que… Lorsque la température a lentement commencé à remonter, j'ai osé évoquer mes projets et mon départ prochain.

  
- _Où irais-tu?_ s'est étonné Isaac.

  
- _Je vais rentrer chez mon père,_ ai-je énoncé posément. _Au Texas._

  
 _-Le Texas, c'est tout au sud,_ a fait remarquer Max avec justesse. _Comment tu vas faire?_

  
 _-Je ne sais pas,_ ai-je admis honnêtement.

  
Isaac a aussitôt balayé la question.

  
_-Je te montrerai._

  
_-Tu vas venir?_ ai-je demandé, un peu plus heureuse que je l'aurais dû.

  
Il m'a souri.

  
_-Bien sûr._

  
J'ai presque immédiatement porté mon attention sur Max avant de détourner la tête, me sentant coupable de ce réflexe. Je l'ai alors entendu rire.

  
- _Tu as vécu dans un pays étranger pendant presque six mois juste parce que je te l'ai demandé,_ s'est-il alors justifié. _Je peux bien faire la même chose._

  
J'ai ri à mon tour, puis nous avons commencé à planifier ce que nous ferions. Quand je repartirais, Max laisserait ses grands-parents- qui pouvaient très bien se débrouiller seuls, a-t-il insisté- et repasserait par la frontière avec moi. De là, nous nous débrouillerions pour traverser le pays jusqu'au Texas- peut-être prendrions-nous directement l'avion plutôt que d'enchainer les heures de bus, de taxi et de covoiturage. Isaac nous rejoindrait plus tard, a assuré ce dernier, sans préciser comment. Après… Après, j'aviserais. C'était drôle à dire, mais je commençais tout juste à percevoir mon avenir. J'avais tellement été habituée jeune à entendre que je n'avais que peu de chance de survivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte que je n'avais jamais réellement cherché à penser à "après". Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis prise à penser à Léna. Au bracelet autour de mon poignet qu'elle m'avait offert en retard et qui marquait mon vingtième anniversaire. J'étais en vie. Il était peut-être temps que j'accepte d'en profiter.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous avons repassé la frontière par le poste frontalier d'East Pinnacle, un des moins fréquentés, entre le Québec et le Vermont. Nous passerions plus vite, jurait Max, et il a eu raison.

  
-On le fera enfin, ce voyage, s'est justifié Max.

  
Je souriais en écoutant la musique qui jouait dans le bus. Passer les douanes avait été facile. Un simple sortilège, et ils ne voyaient ni Charlie ni les armes de ce métal curieux dans nos sacs. Ç'était de la triche, mais puisque les choses étaient si faciles, il aurait été absurde de s'en priver. Nous sommes descendus à la première ville que nous avons croisée pour dormir et faire le point.

  
-Je veux voir mon frère, ai-je exposé clairement, au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain.

  
Max a relevé la tête pour me dévisager.

  
-Ah?

  
Il a tourné la carte pour la regarder.

  
-Il habite où, ton frère?

  
-À Raleigh. En Caroline du Nord.

  
J'ai posé le doigt sur l'état en question pour lui montrer. Il a regardé le tout avec un air pensif qui m'a fait sourire. Il y avait des tas de possibilités pour notre trajet jusqu'au Texas, mais pour se rendre jusqu'à Raleigh, nous commencerions par suivre la côte. Pendant qu'il parlait, j'ai osé me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, pour mieux voir, sentant bien que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. J'ai été jusqu'à me coller contre lui, appuyé la tête sur son épaule, tout en continuant à discuter de la suite, quel serait notre prochain arrêt et comment pourrions-nous l'atteindre jusqu'à nous mettre enfin d'accord.

  
-C'est vrai que tu es froide, a-t-il commenté tout en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules, ne semblant absolument pas dérangé.

  
Un bref silence s'est ensuivi, qu'il a fini par briser avec une question qui ne semblait pas tellement l'enchanter:

  
-Sais-tu comment Isaac est censé nous rejoindre?

  
-Non, ai-je du avouer en saisissant machinalement mon téléphone. Il ne m'a donné aucun numéro.

  
J'aurais pu tenter de rechercher son aura ou tenter de "l'appeler" avec la mienne, mais il m'avait bien déconseillé l'usage de la magie. Nous avons continué, souvent à pied, parfois en covoiturage, dormant et mangeant là où c'était le moins cher. Hormis mon téléphone, je n'avais pas beaucoup dépensé durant les derniers mois et lui non plus, mais je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il nous faudrait. Il nous a fallu plus de deux semaines pour rejoindre Raleigh. Sur place, il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver l'appartement. Chris et Zoe m'ont accueillie avec plaisir.

  
-Nous ne comptons pas rester longtemps, les ai-je assuré. Je voulais juste vous revoir.

  
Charlie a été ravi de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes. Nous avons parlé des derniers mois.

  
-Alors, êtes-vous un couple? a osé demander Zoe en déposant un plat de pâtes sur la table.

  
Sous nos yeux, il s'est métamorphosé, devenant un peu plus appétissant. Cette magie, c'était tout à fait Zoe. Chris m'a regardée avec insistance. Il ne semblait pas fâché, juste curieux de la réponse que j'aillais donner. Complètement paniquée, j'ai regardé Max à mon tour. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Difficile de mettre en mots ce lien que je partageais avec lui.

  
-Oui? ai-je tenté sans le quitter des yeux, pensant seulement à Isaac.

  
Ses épaules se sont détendues, et mon stress est retombé en même temps. C'était vrai, dans un sens, nous étions plus que des amis. Zoe souriait et Chris s'est montré approbateur. Il devait assez bien connaitre Max maintenant, même si ce n'était que par intérim, pour cesser de jouer au grand frère protecteur avec moi. C'est donc devenu officiel: Max et moi étions ensembles, et pour être franche, la situation ne me déplaisait pas. Ça ne changeait pas énormément notre comportement l'un envers l'autre, si ce n'est de quelques baisers. Nous avons passé quelques jours avec eux.

  
-Où allez-vous? a demandé Zoe, une fois.

  
Elle jouait avec Charlie et un bout de ficelle. Je ne lui avais pas acheté de jouets parce qu'il prenait du plaisir avec n'importe quoi: un emballage de carton ou une bouteille d'eau vide.

  
-Voir Lukas.

  
-Ton père, s'est-elle souvenue.

  
-Oui. Pourquoi?

  
Elle a souri.

  
-Tu me connais, Emily, je suis pour l'amour et la bonne entente.

  
Charlie a sauté de la table basse. Zoe s'est tournée vers moi, souriant toujours. Des lucioles dansaient aux limites de ma vision.

  
-Je sais que les choses ont été dures pour toi et je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

  
Elle parlait en regardant mon bracelet, puis elle a baissé les yeux. J'en ai fait de même et j'ai compris qu'elle avait vu mon orthèse entre mon pantalon et ma chaussette. Je me suis aussitôt penchée sur le recouvrir, même si ça ne servait à rien.

  
-Chris t'a parlé de ça? Il ne me connaissait même pas quand c'est arrivé.

  
J'ai lancé un regard furieux au concerné, assis avec Max à la table de la cuisine. Il m'a répondu par une mimique innocente.

  
-Chris n'est pas un bon menteur, a-t-elle répondu aussitôt. Et il a eu des années pour apprendre à te connaitre.

  
Oui, en effet. Kristos me connaissait aussi bien que s'il m'avait faite. J'ai baissé les yeux. Je détestais toujours en parler: il m'avait fallu des années pour masquer le fait que je claudiquais et retrouver une démarche correcte.

  
-Tu sais ce qu'on disait des handicapés dans l'antiquité?

  
-Que les dieux étaient en colère et qu'on pouvait se débarrasser de l'enfant qui naissait ainsi? ai-je bougonné.

  
C'était bien ce qu'Héra avait fait avec son fils.

  
-On disait, a repris Zoe, imperturbable, qu'ils avaient le don de pouvoir lire l'avenir.

  
Ça, par contre, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu.

  
-Imagine, a-t-elle continué, recommençant à sourire. Ce serait drôle si…

  
Je n'ai pas complété sa phrase. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre? Les regards des garçons se sont tournés vers moi.

  
-Je ne suis pas devineresse ni rien, mais je vois la magie, ai-je été contrainte d'admettre.

  
-Depuis combien de temps? m'a demandé Kristos.

  
Il n'avait absolument pas l'air surpris.

  
-Je ne sais pas.

  
-Vraiment? s'est étonné Max. Comment est-ce possible?

  
-Je ne sais pas non plus. Tu étais au courant, Chris?

  
La seule personne à qui je l'avais jamais mentionné était Lena, et j'étais convaincue qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé à notre frère. C'était quelques semaines avant sa mort, et nous étions encore persuadées que j'étais la fille d'Hécate et non d'Athéna.

  
-Je m'en doutais, a-t-il plutôt avoué.

  
-Comment ça?

  
-Des gestes que tu faisais, s'est-il justifié, sourire en coin. Il y avait des fois où tu tournais la tête pour regarder quelque chose que personne ne voyait.

  
-Ce n'est pas ton cas?

  
Il a réclamé des précisions avant de me confirmer que non.

  
-Pas clairement, du moins. Notre mère doit t'aimer plus que tu ne le pensais.

  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes me sont venues aux yeux. Que ce soit un don réel d'Hécate ou pas, l'entendre dire à nouveau "notre mère" me touchait profondément.

  
…

  
Max et moi ne sommes repartis qu'une semaine après. J'avais eu droit entretemps à quelques questions sur Isaac. J'avais répondu du mieux que je pouvais. Il ne s'était toujours pas montré. Mine de rien, je commençais à m'inquiéter- il était censé nous rejoindre rapidement, pas un mois plus tard.

  
-Il a précisé rapidement? a demandé Max, confus.

  
-Si.

  
-Non. Il a juste dit qu'il nous rejoindrait. Il n'a jamais dit quand.

  
-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas?

  
-Non, je ne suis pas inquiet. Mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à me manquer.

  
L'entendre m'a amusée: d'une manière ou d'une autre, Isaac faisait désormais réellement partie de notre famille. Max m'a caressé les cheveux avant de se mettre à jouer avec une mèche un peu plus longue que les autres.

  
-Tu crois que ce sera bizarre, après…?

  
J'ai légèrement penché la tête, pensive.

  
-Tu sais que ce que j'ai avec toi, je l'ai aussi avec lui? ai-je finalement tenté.

  
-Je sais.

  
Il tirait légèrement sur mon cuir chevelu. Je n'ai pas fait remarquer: je savais qu'il était simplement nerveux.

  
-Mais peut-être que… Isaac ne m'intéresse pas, mais peut-être que si tu nous aimes tous les deux… Cela pourrait fonctionner de cette manière.

  
Je suis restée silencieuse un instant. Ses propos étaient maladroits- j'entendais dans sa voix qu'il luttait pour ne pas se mettre à bégayer- mais je comprenais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

  
-Oui, ai-je finalement dit. Ça pourrait fonctionner.


	12. Chapter 12

Max et moi avons quitté la Caroline du nord pour continuer vers le sud, toujours sans la moindre trace d'Isaac. Chris et Zoe nous avaient remis un peu d'argent, et ce fut l'occasion de profiter un peu plus de notre voyage.

  
-La cuisine de tes grands-parents me manque, ai-je admis, un jour, à la table d'un petit restaurant miteux dans lequel nous nous étions installés pour le petit-déjeuner.

  
C'était dans ce genre d'endroits que nous mangions, la plupart du temps, mais celui-là était particulièrement horrible. Max avait bien plus d'appétit que moi, mais même moi, je devais m'alimenter à un moment ou à un autre.

  
-À moi aussi, a-t-il admis.

  
J'ai fini par avaler les rôties et un peu de bacon, en laissant de côté les œufs encore baveux et les patates dans lesquelles on avait manifestement échappé la salière. C'est à ce moment que Max a osé poser la question:

  
-Que t'est-il arrivé?

  
-Que veux-tu dire?

  
Même le café était insipide. J'ai reposé ma tasse. Il paraissait gêné.

  
-Je... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ton passé. J'ai-j'ai entendu parler de ta famille, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue.

  
-Tu as vu mon frère et ma belle-sœur, ai-je rétorqué, confuse.

  
-Je te parle de tes parents, a-t-il aussitôt corrigé. Tu m'as parlé d'eux… _Bryan_ et _Lorraine._

  
Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à entendre ces noms français alors que nous parlions anglais.

  
-Oui, je t'ai parlé d'eux. Mais ils vivent en France, Max.

  
-Nous aurions pu aller en France, a-t-il répliqué. Il aurait été facile de prendre l'avion, s'ils te manquaient.

  
J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon assiette.

  
-Je voulais voir Lukas, ai-je objecté.

  
Il a inspiré.

  
-Peut-être que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais, _Émilie_ …

  
Il était le seul qui prononçait mon prénom de cette façon. Pas le Emily anglophone, pas le Emilia grec ou russe, mais la forme française dont j'avais été baptisée.

  
-Tu recherches l'homme qui t'a laissée, et tu renies tes parents adoptifs.

  
-Je ne les renies pas.

  
_-Émilie._

  
-J'ai recontacté ma mère à plusieurs reprises, cet hiver.

  
Il m'a dévisagée, surpris.

  
-Je l'ignorais, a-t-il repris plus doucement.

  
-Je lui ai parlé, et je lui ai dit que tout aillait bien. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de… Je ne me suis même pas sentie le droit de lui mentionner quoi que ce soit à propos de… de ma disparition.

  
Dans un geste un peu affolé, j'ai déposé mon téléphone sur la table. Je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis notre départ de Montréal, de peur d'attirer des monstres.

  
-Ils ont un deuxième enfant, ai-je alors avoué. Un fils. François, qu'ils ont aussi adopté et qui est aussi mon frère. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'été dernier… Il va avoir six ans. Et il est peut-être un demi-dieu: il vit avec les mêmes problèmes que moi à son âge. Mon problème est que si je ne réapparais pas dans sa vie, il a une chance de vivre tranquille comme je l'ai fait.

  
- _Émilie..._

  
-Je sais. C'est stupide. Mais je suis encore plus terrifiée, maintenant, de leur imposer mes problèmes… De lui imposer mes problèmes.

  
Et si ce que disait Isaac était vrai, j'en aurais encore plus en Europe, mais je ne l'ai pas mentionné à Max. Ça ne me semblait pas approprié, et de toute façon j'avais pris ma décision sans tenir compte de son opinion. Je n'y retournerais pas pour épargner François, pas à cause de mes problèmes. Max a paru comprendre, et a simplement posé sa main sur la mienne en signe de réconfort.

  
-J'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe, a-t-il repris maladroitement.

  
J'ai souri, un peu par lassitude, serrant ma tasse de café entre mes doigts. Tout ça pour ça. Je pouvais bien lui dire, me suis-je convaincue. Après tout, il faisait maintenant partie de ma vie.

  
-Mon père conduisait et il y a eu un accident.

  
-Ton père…?

  
-Bryan. Enfin. Je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée, compte tenu des circonstances.

  
Je n'aimais pas parler de ma rééducation- encore moins que de parler de l'accident en soi- et m'en tirais souvent avec cette phrase. Mais Max ne l'a pas accepté aussi facilement. Serrant toujours ma main dans la sienne, il a dit qu'il était désolé.

  
-Je vais bien.

  
-Tu vas toujours bien, _Émilie._ C'est ce qui en devient inquiétant.

  
J'ai gardé le silence, surprise.

  
-Tu n'as pas à partager mes problèmes, Max.

  
-Je sais. Mais ça ne te ferait pas de tort de t'exprimer davantage.

  
-C'est un reproche?

  
-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

  
Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai souri, totalement incapable de répliquer. Je pouvais me défendre d'un reproche, mais pas de sa sollicitude. Max a respecté mon silence un instant avant de me demander si je savais à qui je lui faisais penser.

  
-Elsa.

  
-Qui ça?

  
-Elsa d'Arendelle. _La reine des neiges…_ C'est une blague, tu n'as jamais vu Frozen? (1)

  
J'ai fait signe que non, mais j'avais hâte de le découvrir. Dans le premier magasin où je l'ai trouvé, j'ai fait impasse à ma règle de dépenser le moins possible dans ce voyage pour me procurer ce DVD, que nous avons visionnés le soir-même. C'était un film d'animation, d'abord destiné aux enfants, mais il n'était pas mauvais- peut-être la nostalgie de mon enfance. Mon impression de ce film reste bizarre, cependant, car je l'ai écouté en me demandant ce qui s'appliquait à moi. Ce que je retiens d'Elsa, pendant la majeure partie du film, est celle d'une femme triste. L'étais-je donc?

  
…

  
Isaac nous a finalement retrouvés, quelques jours et quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus tard.

  
- _J'ai eu du mal à justifier mon absence,_ a-t-il expliqué brièvement.

  
Je n'étais toujours pas prête à l'entendre parler de Gabriel, et il le savait. Max l'a accueilli avec une joie inhabituelle et je me suis même permis de l'embrasser.

  
- _Dois-je en conclure que tu as changé d'idée?_ a-t-il tenté, ébahi derrière sa façade, faisant allusion à ce que je leur avais dit quelques mois plus tôt.

  
_-Si tu le veux._

  
Regardant Max, il a compris.

  
_-C'est le cas. Le tien aussi?_

  
J'ai acquiescé. Il m'a serrée contre lui, osant un sourire. J'ai souri à mon tour au contact de son corps froid comme le mien. Quand on savait qu'on n'était pas seul, les choses semblaient aussitôt moins terribles- et malgré le temps qu'il me faudrait pour y penser sans mentalement réentendre _Libérée, délivrée!_ (2) à chaque fois, c'était tout simplement vrai.

  
- _Tu fais une drôle de tête_ , a noté Isaac, à un moment donné. _S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial pendant mon absence?_

  
Il restait encore un bout de chemin avant notre destination. Nous aurions le temps de tout lui raconter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dans la chronologie de la fiction, ce film n'est théoriquement sorti que quelques mois plus tard, mais je tenais à mettre cette blague quelque part (et je pense vraiment, en partie à cause de leurs pouvoirs, qu'il y a des similitudes entre Emily et le personnage d'Elsa).
> 
> (2) Let it go, en anglais, dans la version qu'Emily a vue (mais j'avais besoin ici du titre de la chanson en français).


	13. Chapter 13

Il était presque l'été quand nous avons mis fin à notre road trip en rejoignant finalement notre destination. Lukas vivait à Austin, sur le campus de l'université où il enseignait.

  
- _Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes, Émilie?_

  
Il ressemblait énormément à Gabriel. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais déjà vu Lukas auparavant, mais jamais en personne. Et il ressemblait d'autant plus à Gabriel avec sa manière de se tenir et son attitude en général. Mais, même s'il les avait aussi légués à mon "frère", il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que moi, ce qui était rassurant d'une certaine manière.

  
_-Des amis. Sais-tu où je peux déposer la cage de mon chat?_

  
_-Des amis? Tu m'avais parlé de ton petit ami, dans tes lettres… Lequel est-ce, et qui est l'autre?_

  
J'ai fini par ouvrir la cage de Charlie sur le sol, dans le salon. Charlie a miaulé, s'est étiré et a fait quelques pas avant de se trouver un coin pour faire sa toilette. Mon petit compagnon avait déjà six mois et avait beaucoup grandi depuis notre rencontre.

  
- _Aucun ne l'est vraiment,_ ai-je finalement répondu, néanmoins un peu mal à l'aise envers eux deux. _Je suis proche des deux._

  
Lukas a acquiescé d'un air dubitatif, néanmoins sans rien à y redire. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il trouverait de la place pour eux.

  
- _Alors, tu me les présentes?_

  
_-Voici Max Desjardins…_

  
Ce dernier a souri avec timidité. Il avait ressenti un réel stress à l'idée de cette rencontre. De ce que j'en avais compris, il considérait Lukas comme un beau-père, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Isaac. C'est en arrivant à ce dernier que j'ai hésité. Devais-je dire Isaac Renault, donc Isaac lui-même se servait, ou tenter son véritable nom? Il a décidé à ma place.

  
 _-Ishaakti Korhonen,_ s'est-il présenté, souriant à son habitude et tendant la main. _Mais vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Isaac. Je suis… J'ai été le protégé de votre fils Gabriel._

  
 _-Ah,_ a fait Lukas, m'adressant un bref regard confus.

  
 _-C'est une longue histoire,_ a conclut Isaac.

  
Lukas a du renoncer. Ou du moins, se dire qu'il questionnerait Isaac plus tard. Il nous a aidé à nous installer rapidement. J'étais la seule à avoir une chambre, même si celle-ci était très sobre, mais le canapé du salon se dépliait pour faire un lit, et Lukas pouvait toujours se débrouiller pour trouver un futon ou un matelas gonflable.

  
 _-Je peux dormir ailleurs,_ a indiqué Isaac. _Ça ne me dérange pas._

  
 _-Sauf si l'un de nous dort avec Émilie,_ a souligné Max.

  
Il s'est aussitôt mis à rougir, et moi aussi. C'était déjà arrivé quelques fois avec l'un ou l'autre, mais ce n'avait jamais été évoqué devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et il faillait que la première personne à l'entendre soit mon père.

  
 _-Ou je peux aller dormir ailleurs,_ a tenté Isaac.

  
 _-Je ne veux rien savoir_ , a aussitôt déclaré mon père. _Faites bien comme vous voulez._

  
Et il est sorti de la chambre sans attendre. Max s'est tourné vers moi, l'air vaguement inquiet. J'ai préféré rire. Il a finalement été décidé que Max dormirait dans le salon, et Isaac avec moi. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à défaire nos bagages et à discuter jusqu'à ce que Lukas nous propose de sortir pour le diner.

  
 _-Allons au restaurant,_ a-t-il suggéré.

  
Austin en comptait beaucoup trop. (1) Avant même d'arriver, nous avions déjà testé plusieurs food trucks. Même si Max avait du plus d'une fois finir nos portions, à Isaac et à moi (sans avoir à s'en plaindre, toutefois), tout était si bon. Nous avons accepté avec plaisir, sans même se consulter, et cette fois n'a pas exception. Et oui, je sais que je ne raconte pas ceci pour promouvoir le tourisme, mais il y a des trucs sur lesquels il est difficile de faire l'impasse. Lukas a choisi un restaurant qu'il affectionnait et qui était bien plus chic que nous aurions pu le payer nous-même. Nous étions là pour fêter, après tout.

  
-À notre rencontre, Émilie, a lancé Lukas au milieu du repas, faisant tinter son verre contre le mien.

  
C'était mon père- c'était mon père et il m'aimait. J'étais un peu soûle, probablement, quand m'est venue cette réflexion. Mes différentes familles- Lorraine, Bryan et leur fils, puis Chris et Zoe, et enfin Max, ses grand-parents et Isaac- m'aimaient toutes sans condition. Mais même si j'étais la première à dire que ça n'importait pas, à cet instant, c'était l'amour de Lukas que je voulais.

  
Quand nous sommes sortis, il faisait déjà nuit, et je savais que j'avais trop bu, même si je préférais accuser mon organisme qui digérait beaucoup moins bien qu'avant que les verres que j'avais avalés. L'air nocturne, pourtant frais, m'a fait grimacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud. Isaac s'est aussitôt glissé à mes côtés, nous entourant tous les deux d'une bruine froide et bleutée. Je l'ai remerciée en souriant.

  
-Vous venez? nous a lancé Max, déjà à quelques mètres.

  
Le ciel était très noir, et malgré les lumières de la ville on voyait déjà une poignée d'étoiles. Une chanson jouait d'un haut-parleur que je n'ai pas apercu.

  
-I was looking for a breath of life, ai-je entonnée en riant.

  
Si j'avais autrefois été une bonne violoniste- c'est à dire avant mes douze ans- et que je dansais encore, je ne savais pas chanter. Et cela s'est tout de suite vu sur le visage d'Isaac. Max, lui, a préféré rire.  
-Mais fais-la taire! a-t-il lancé, hilare, à mon autre petit ami.

  
Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais rire et chanter et sautiller. Plus rien n'importait d'autre que cet instant… même si je n'aurais probablement pas marché aussi droit si Isaac ne tenait pas mon bras. J'étais simplement bien. Enfin.

  
… et soudain, regardant le ciel, je me suis prise à vouloir qu'il neige.

  
-Emilia, a chuchoté Isaac.

  
Que voulait-il donc? N'était-ce pas joli, tous ces flocons qui tombaient de la nuit noire, entre les étoiles?

  
-Emilia, a-t-il répété, un peu plus fort, pressant mon bras.

  
Danger, disait tout son être, autant son langage corporel que la magie qui émanait de lui. Danger.

  
L'instant d'après, une lueur bleue me donna l'impression de me déchirer la rétine. Isaac m'a aussitôt poussée par terre contre le sol. Ai-je perdu conscience quelques secondes, ou ai-je simplement oublié un bref instant, je ne saurais le dire. Quand j'ai finalement pu me relever, une fois la douleur passée et l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, j'ai cherché des yeux Max et Lukas, qui nous avaient devancés, pour voir s'ils aillaient bien. Je n'ai vu que _lui._

  
Il était différent de ce à quoi il ressemblait, dans mes souvenirs. Il me dévisageait de ce même air glacial que je lui connaissais bien, son regard d'autant plus frappant que nous avions les mêmes yeux. Puis, très lentement, il a tourné la tête vers Isaac et son aura bleue comme celui de son fils adoptif s'est teintée de plus de colère, si c'était encore possible.

  
- _Bonjour, Emilia,_ a-t-il fait d'un ton horriblement neutre. _Bonjour, Isaac._

  
Du coin de l'oeil, je les ai enfin vus. Lukas fixait son fils d'un air perturbé- peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux-, tandis que le visage de Max s'était crispé, sa mâchoire serrée, son regard dur. Comme s'il avait l'intention de s'interposer si besoin était. En mon for intérieur, j'ai souri. Jamais je n'avais vu Max combattre, mais en cet instant je n'ai pas douté de sa filiation… et encore moins de son amour pour moi. Il serait redoutable, et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde… mais je ne pouvais lui demander ça. Je lui ai fait signe de reculer aussi discrètement que possible. Je l'ai vu obéir à contrecœur, entrainant Lukas avec lui, et pour être sûre que l'homme en face ne moi ne remarque ni l'un ni l'autre, je me suis avancée d'un pas.

  
- _Bonjour, Camus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je me base sur le témoignage d'un blog appartenant à une voyageuse.
> 
> Le premier chapitre des aventures d'Emilia est maintenant terminé. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elles devraient continuer bientôt sous le titre de Porteuse de lumière.


End file.
